The Trial Of Butterfly Hicatoshi
by Wendy with a gun
Summary: a girl is on trial for a life time of murdering stealing and working for Orochimaru. now she finally is sentenced for working with Orochimaru and team 7 wants to hear here story


_**the trail of butterfly hicatoshi **_

disclaimer: i dont own naruto but i own butterfly hicatoshi

ok people this story is set like the exercisim of emily rose, if you have seen the movie then you know what im talking about, if you havent i advice you to see it 'cause its a great movie and you might be alittle confused when reading this series.

* * *

chapter one: First day of trail:

Rain poured down on the cold town of Kohana, as people filled into the newly bult Court House, 2 teams of ninja stood before the court room number 7. this room was only used for cases of series and utmost matter.

the 2 teams where from 2 different towns, two different kage's. one was from the town the court was set, one of the strongest and for known all around the town. the other where just as famous and dangerous as anyother maybe more, they came from sand to help prosecute and hopefully send the murderer to jail. they where team 7 of kohana and the kazekages most trusted group. kakashi and baki the teams leaders stood againest the door as the children paced back and forth.

"kakashi sensei...arent you nervous we might loose" the pink haired shinobi asked looking at the door.

"sakura please calm down, theres nothing to worry, how is that woman going to go free after all shes done" a black haired boy asked walking up next to her shaking off his wet hair.

"yea sakura sasukes right, that lawyer might be good but hes not good enough to set her free" a blonde boy added putting his arm on sakura's shoulder. they might have been worry free but the sand nin's werent that convenced.

"you morons...no one saw her doing it... and besides i heard that lawyer has always won his cases...he is the absolute best" a sand nin said, his outfit made him look like batman and the paint made him look stupid but the glare on his face could make anyone who wasnt afraid of him pee their pants.

"kankuro's also right naruto... no one could place it on her, the only thing we have proof on her is that she worked for Orichimaru, and thats only gonna get her atleats 2 years in jail...and when she gets out where dead for going againest her"sakura whined pushing her back againest the wall and sliding down.

it would be a hour before the trail began and all the nins where already doubting it would work. they looked at the banner on the door that read.

**butterfly hicatoshi**

**.vs.**

**suna & kohana**

"one things for sure...where dead meat" the blonde sand nin sighed sitting next to sakura.

"temari...kankuro you are pathetic, scared over a little murderer" the red head hissed glaring at them, they raised a brow.

"gaara...you should be most scared she was after you and naruto after all" temari stated getting to her knees.

"I fear no one" he growled and leaned againest the wall.

"yea me either" naruto pipped in smilign a stupid grin. gaara rolled his eyes and let out a huff of air.

* * *

"all rise" a jounin announced as the 2 kage's entered the room shaking hands they sat down. one a blonde woman with a glare. the other a man with the same expression except more vile.

"sit" they called out pulling out files.

"Butterfly Hicatoshi...you are being tried on first and second degree murder...accosation with Orochimaru... and atempt to murder the kazekage...are you not?"

"yes your honners i am being tried on thoose rules" a girl around 18 in the wooden chair with chains on her hands, long rose pink hair in 2 pigtails held up by the same colored roses. a rose red strch belly shirt with pink butterfly on the front with the same colored pants that where slightly baggy. under her shirt where pink and blood red butterfly wings. on her arms laid 2 braclets stuck to her forearm, with 1 rose charm, one bracelet on each arm. her feet bare but scratchs and marks and scares from running barefoot. on her forehead right in the middle was a blood stone stuck without coming out, her eyes the color of a purple lilly. sorrow and pain along with mock and evil stuck as emotions radiating off her eyes.

"good so lets start then with the defence of suna and kohana" the man stated looking up from hsi file glaring at the girl, she only smirked back and leaned back.

Kakashi stood up and looked at her then looked at the kage's,

"we call butterfly up to the stand" he announced, the girls smirked and stood looking in the people sitting down. anyone could see the shivers that ran up there backs, but you wouldnt see the only one who didnt shiver a man with the same evil eyes, snake like even. he nodded as she walked up to the wooden box as lightning struck outside the window.

"now butterfly...thats not your real name is it?" kakashi asked smiling sortof his only visable eyes wrinkled alittle.

"no its not... but i dont remeber my real name" she stated, leanign into the mic. then leaned back in the chair.

"hmm...well it says here that you wanted to tell your story here so everyone knows who there prosicuting...so whould you like to share where you where born then?" he asked tilting his head.she narrowed her eyes then sat up straight looking over the crowd.

"sure" was all she stated and closed her eyes.

kakashi smiled sortof while she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"like gaara of the sand i was born into suna with a bad rep from the start...but i wasnt famous for it" she started glaring at gaara, he returned the favor.

"ahh so your a suna ninja?"

"not exsactly" she pointed out, looking him in the eye,

"you see i was cornered in a ally with 3 suna shinobi around me...the kaxekage new about a little girl much like his son, and wouldnt have sunas reputation messed up so he sent nin to kill me quick and quietly... i remeber not being able to move, being as i was only 5 i had no idea what was wrong...they attacked but i fell through.. i think a wall then i ran, out the gate, out of the desert...into the woods" she finished taking a breath, and looking down eyes closed. gaara let his head hang also, he knew the pain, naruto sighed and pulled his legs to his chin also knowing the pain of not being wanted. sakura sighed and leaned againest sasuke who ignored her and looked at naruto and gaara.

* * *

"well...your being convectited of murdering people...well to put it simple...did you do it?"

"im not stupid...i might be coaky but im not dumb...i wont anwser that" she stated glaring and leaning back. kakshi nodded,

"your whitness" he said as the man with a long black cloak, long black hair tied in a pony tail and glasses like kabutos.

"butterfly... it says in your medical records when you where born that you suffered from glass empurged iny our brain making water build up"

"uhh i think so...thta might be why i get head aches if someone hits me on the head"

"see people of the jury...butterfly was brainly injured early in life so she is not responisble when she was only 6 and was said to have murdered a man... she was probably reacting to her birth defects and also defending her life...is that right butterfly"

"the man was trying to bring me home as a slave... i think i had every right to defend myself... i didnt mean to have his head pop off" she added rolling her eyes. kakashi just shuck his head.

"ok i think we shal recess untill 9:30 am tomorrowwhere the people will say there opening statement" the hockage announce banging her wooden malace on the wooden plat form. everyone got up as butterfly stood up and kakshi walked over to her.

"would it be alright if me and my team got to hear your story head on..they are very interested in it"

"i dont mind" she stated walking down the isle, the same man with snake like eyes followed her out.

"Butterfly"

"yes lord Orochimaru" she stated turning to him,

"i can no longer give you missions... i hope you know that?"

"yes i do"

"then ill be here tomorrow at 9:30 am sharp for the trail"

"thankyou"

"for what my child"

"for being a father to me" she whispered and turned back to the gaurds walking on. she turned and smiled then turned back and continued on walking, he returned the smile and walked on his own way.


End file.
